


100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Afterglow)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: lover100, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (090 - Afterglow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Afterglow)

Draco pulled Hermione against him, his legs twisting into hers, his arm over her waist. He struggled for breath, his exertions leaving him drained. Hermione curled into his embrace, her limbs relaxed and her skin flushed and warm. Her long fringe, damp with sweat and sticking to her forehead, tangled around his arm beneath her head to make a temporary pillow for her.

Draco slid his hand up to rest over her heart, to feel the wild beat of it gradually ease beneath his hand. Hermione laid her hand over his and laced their fingers together. "Think you killed me," she muttered, her voice rough from the cries she'd given just minutes before. She'd writhed and arched under him, her hands clinging to his biceps as he drove into her. 

Draco chuckled and nuzzled into her hair to kiss the hollow just beneath her ear. "If you can talk, I didn't kill you. Pretty close, though. For both of us."

Hermione laughed under her breath and rolled over to nestle close to his chest. "Think I'd be content to go that way." She sighed deeply and rested her head against his heart. Draco held her as she drifted into sleep.


End file.
